How Dare You Are !
by Annisa Hime
Summary: 'tidak salah lagi aku yakin dia gadis itu, shitt.'Sasuke menggumam dalam hati, tapi ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan seperti menemukan sesuatu yang... emm yang 2 tahun lebih ini dia cari. 'emmmmm, sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing. tap siapa ya' batin Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

HOW DARE YOU ARE

Rated : T -Indonesian-

Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H.

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll.

HAPPY READING

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Mohon Perhatian. Waktu ujian telah selesai, bagi semua murid silahkan meninggalkan ruangan kelas. dan Kami ucapkan selamat menikmati liburan 1 bulan kedepan. Untuk melihat nilai, silahkan kunjungi web resmi kami. Terimakasih". Suara operator.

"Nah baik bell menandakan waktu kalian untuk mengerjakan soal selesai. Letakan soal kalian di meja masing-masing. Silahkan meninggalkan ruangan." Kata Iruka Sensei sebagai pengawas di ruang yang bertuliskan 007 di pintunya. Seketika kelas pun menjadi sepi karena semua langsung keluar ruangan tanpa ada yang tawar menawar.

"hah, akhirnya hampir berakhir semester ini. Huft jalan-jalan yuk ngilangin stress nih." Ajak Mahasiswi berambut pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura kepada keempat kawan-kawan sefakultasnya yang sedang menuju kantin. Mereka mahasiswi dari Fakultas Bahasa.

" ah boleh tuh, ayo ah jalan-jalan." Kata mahasiswa dengan rambut blondenya yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Ino.

"aku setuju." Sahut lagi mahsiswi yang memiliki wajah oriental ini, namanya Ten ten.

"hah, ayo ingin sekali merefreshingkan otakku ini. Memusingkan ujian itu. ." kata seorang masiswi dengan rambut cepol 4nya yang membuatnya terlihat unik dan cantik. Temari namanya.

"kemana?" kata seorang siswi singkat yang memiliki rambut indigo dan iris mata yang berwarna putih, yang di panggil Hinata.

"iya ya kemana?" sahut Sakura.

"bagaimana kita ke Taman hiburan saja? Kan ada wahana baru tuh. Yuk. ." usul Temari dengan semangat.

Yang akhirnya disetujui oleh semuanya. Mereka meneruskankan perbincangannya di kantin. Mereka selalu begitu, kumpul berlima, Bercanda seperti biasa, dan membuat diri mereka menjadi objek perhatian bagi semua yang ada di sekitar mereka (tentu tanpa mereka sadari).

Di kantin,

"tapi Hinata chan, awas kau ya kalua tidak mau naik wahana yang kita naiki. Kau pulang sendiri." Kata Ino mengancam.

"eh? Lo loh, jangan begitu Ino chan. Kalau begitu jangan naik yang menakutkan ya. Yang biasa saja. Yah yah." Pinta Hinata sambil menarik-narik lengan Ino.

"AH, Hinata chan aku yakin kau itu sebenarnya bukan penakut hanya saja kau takut duluan sebelum mencoba. Coba saja nanti kita buktikan." Sakura menimpali, yang membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya yang baru saja di lakukan.

"yupz, coba Hinata chan buktikan kau bukan gadis penakut. Yah !" timpal Temari.

"ih, aku memang buk bukan penakut. Tapi aku ngeri kal kalau yang ting tinggi-tinggi." Hinata membela diri.

"Hahahaha, apa bedanya Hinata chan? Aku yakin kau itu berani. Sayang kan kalau kesana tidak naik yang extream. Dan lagi aku yakin di sana banyak cowok tampan, dan kita bisa bertemu pasti di wahana-wahana yang extream. Karena itulah cowok yang BRAVE not bravedo right?." Tenten menekan di kata brave.

"huuuuuuuwwwwwwwww, ingat masa lalu tu. Hahahaha" sorak kawan-kawannya yang di balas dengan cemberutnya.

Kelima gadis itu terlihat selalu bergerombol, banyak yang beranggapan mereka adalah genk. Namun dari mereka sendiri tidak pernah merasa mendirikan sebuah genk seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Merka hanya mahasiswi biasa sama seperti yang lain, hanya saja mereka merasa klop satu sama lain, mereka hanya menganggap mereka saling bersahabat, mereka tidak suka buat onar justru orang lain yang malah membuat mereka melawan (membela diri). Mereka terkadang usil dan jahil namun tidak berlebihan, meski karena kejahilan mereka itu Univ. Konoha mengenal mereka. Pada dasarnya kejahilan itu hanya di lakukan oleh beberapa dari mereka tetapi tetap saja kelima-limanya yang di kenal. Mereka disayang oleh orang-orang namun ada beberapa yang tidak suka dengan mereka, yah begitulah kehidupan. Tidak jarang mereka mendapat masalah dari para orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan mereka, tapi mereka tetap berlima sampai sekarang, tetap saling membantu, tetap membutuhkan, dan tetap sayang. Merka bukan dari keluarga kaya maka itu mereka tidak akan neko-neko, meski satu dari mereka, Sakura adalah anak dari pemilik salah satu Rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang namun dia pun tidak pernah mau terlihat menonjol di antara teman-temannya, mereka sama.

"Memiliki Sahabat tidak harus banyak, biar sedikit yang penting kita satu dan akan selalu menyayangi dan membantu. Kapanpun itu." Kata Sakura kepada keempat kawan-kawannya pada suatu hari yang lalu.

Dan akhirnya liburan semester genap pun tiba. Inilah yang di tunggu-tunggu Temari dan Tenten yang memang kurang hoby belajar. Seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan di hari terakhir ujian mereka akan pergi ke taman hiburan bersama-sama minggu ini. Banyak harapan yang mereka harapkan dengan rencana mereka jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan itu.

Sakura mulai memasuki mobil CRV silvernya, ia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang warna merah di padu jeans hitam, dengan rambutnya yang di beri pita pink pada pucuk kepalanya terlihat santai tapi anggun sekali.

"ok, lets enjoy with my best friends. I'll miss today. Lets go!" kata Sakura seraya menjalankan mobilnya menjemput Ino.

Gadis berambut blonde sedang memasukan makanan dari kulkasnya ke tas yang ia siapkan "daripada nanti beli di sana mahal lebih baik aku bawa bekal. Hummmm, sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bersama mereka humm hari ini pasti menyenangkan. Semoga hari ini menjadi salah satu hari terbaikku." Ino bicara sendiri namun ditujukan untuk Kami-sama.

Tit tit, suara mobil Sakura membuat Ino bergegas menuju pintu. "aku berangkat. Kunci aku letakkan di sini." Ino pamitan pada rumahnya yang kini kosong karena ia tinggal, karena ayah ibunya sedang bekerja. Sambil meletakan kunci di bawah poy bunga besar yang ada di samping pintu rumahnya.

"wah, hey kau ini mau camping Ino chan?" ledek Sakura sambil membuka tas Ino.

"sudah diam, nanti juga kau akan berterimaksih padaku. Ayo cepat jalan, nanti semakin siang." Perintah Ino yang langsung di indahkan oleh Sakura.

"hah, mana sih Sakura lama sekali. Aku sudah tidak sabar, ingin membuang kepenatanku ini. Belajar benar-benar deh." Gerutu Temari yang sibuk mengetik sms untuk Sakura. Dan...

Tit tit, tanpa lama-lama lagi Tenten langsung menuju mobil Sakura.

"lanjut ke rumah Tenten chaaan." Teriak Temari.

"ayoooooo" sahut kedua penumpang lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu ada, yang kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

" Semoga nanti bertemu cowok tampan, asikkkkk ajak kenalan ah. Hihihi " Tenten berhayal bertemu pria tampan natinya. Rambutnya tetap di cepol 2 seperti Nacha, terlihat manis hari itu. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun menjemputnya. Kemudian mereka menuju rumah Hinata.

"Nii-san, sudah ah jangan berlebihan begitu." Rengek Hinata pada nii-sannya.

"bawel sekali sih? Ini kalau nanti kau lapar bagaimana? Ini tinggal makan ini, ini minumannya. Kalau kau pulang malam pakai sweater ini. Jangan lupa kalu ada apa-apa telpon aku atau ayah. Dan ingat jika aku, ayah, atau Hanabi menelpon kau harus ?" perintah Neji panjang lebar.

"iya iya, tap tapi ingat jangan sering-sering menelponku. Oke?" pinta Hinata.

Neji tidak menjawab permintaan Hinata, dia justru memberikan deathglarenya yang membuat Hinata ngeri.

"nan...nanti kalau ses sering-sering, kapan ak aku bersenang-sen nangnya nii-san?" kata Hinata tanpa melihat kepada nii-sannya itu.

...

...

...

...

Tit tit, "ohayouuuu, Hinata chan..." teriak Ino dari luar rumah Hyuuga

"yasudah sana jalan teman-temanmu sudah menunggu." Kata Neji lembut.

"ish Sahabat nii-san sahabat. S-A-H-A-B-A-T." protes Hinata.

"ah, iya iya, sahabatmu sudah menunggu. Ayo aku antar." Tawar Neji.

"hai Nii-san..." sapa Temari.

"Hn. Ingat Hinata pesan-pesanku tadi. Dan kalian jaga Hinata ya jangan pulang malam-malam. Sakura antar Hinata pulang lagi ya." Protektit nii-san.

"ah iy iya Neji nii, aku akan antar Hinata pulang. Emm mana paman Hiashi dan Hanabi tidak mengantar Hinata sampai depan rumah?" tanya Sakura, yang kemudian terdengan tawa yang ditahan dari penghuni mobil lainnya.

"Ayah mengantar Hanabi sekolah. Jangan bermain yang bahaya ya. . jaga diri kalian. Hinta ingat!" perintah Neji sekali lagi.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Kali ini dia yang memberikan glarenya kepada Neji. Neji segera mengerti maksud glare adiknya itu.

"huft. Baiklah hati-hati jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Kata Neji seraya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah Hinata sudah berada di dalam mobil. Langsung saja kawan-kawan uppzz Sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain mulai meledeknya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah di ledek seperti itu, yah mau bagaimana lagi kalau Hinata jadi sahabat-sahabatnya itu pun mungkin dia akan ikut tertawa.

1,5 jam perjalanan mereka, akhirnya sampai juga di taman hiburan tujuan mereka.

"haaahhh, ayo turun cepat sebelum ramai untuk mengantri wahana-wahana di sini." Kata Sakura sambil membuka sitbeltnya.

"Tadaiimmmaaaa, hahahaha let's gooo" teriak Temari kesenangan.

"aku membawa tas ini saja ah. ." kata Hinata pelan sambil mengenakan tas slempang kecilnya.

"Temari chan, lihat Hinata tidak menghiraukan kata Neji-nii." Adu Tenten dengan raut wajah di buat-buat.

"hah ya Hinata chan, kauuuuu. ." ledek Temari ikutan berakting.

"apa Te Temari chan? Masak aku harus membawa gembolan segitu besar. Nanti aku tidak bisa naik wahana dong..." bela Hinata.

"ah iya benar ya. Yasudahlah kali ini hiraukan pesan nii-san dulu. ." Temari membela Hinata.

"ha'i. ." Hinata tersenyum.

Seturun dari mobil mereka melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat mencoba segera bertemu dengan wahana-wahana yang sudah menanti teriakan-teriakan mereka. Setelah akhirnya mereka benar-benar memasuki Taman Hiburan, yang paling pertama mereka lakukan adalah berFOTO, narsis. . dan yang menjadi juru fotonya adalah HINATA. Yupz Hinata sendiri yang minta karena memang dia kurang pede, dan justru senang melihat hasil jepretan-jepretannya. Jadi wajar saja di akhir rekreasi nanti wajah dirinyalah yang paling sedikit tampil di kenangan yang akan di kenang kelak dalam bentuk gambar. Setelah puas memotret di bagian depan taman hiburan mereka bergegas menuju wahana yang disukai anak-anak, tidak ekstream tapi cukup buat pusing.

"sippp, pertama untuk pemanasan kita naik ituuuu. ." Ino bersemangat, menunjuk bianglala raksasa di depannya.

"ayoooooooo!" sahut sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain tanpa terkecuali.

Dan mereka pun mengantri untuk menaiki bianglala raksasa tersebut.

"huh, sepertinya akan memusingkan." Hinata hampir berubah pikiran.

"ah payahnya, masa begini saja sudah mau tidak naik. Aku beritahu orang-orang yaaa. ." kata Temari sedikit berteriak.

"Hinata chan jangan coba-coba kau. Masa perlu aku ikat sih?" Sakura sedikit kesal.

"go.. Gomen. Aku hanya takut nanti mual. Apa lagi ini tinggi sekali." Bela Hinata.

"tidak apa, ini belum seberapa. Nanti habis ini kita naik itu,itu,itu,itu,itu,itu,itu,itu..." Tenten menunjuk wahana-wahana lainnya.

"yang benar saja Tenten chan." Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"hahahahaahahahahahaha" tawa sahabat - sahabatnya. Sahabat macam apa sebenarnya mereka suka sekali meledek sahabatnya yang satu ini. Huh. .

"ish. ." Hinata mencubit lengan Tenten.

"aw, Hinata chan. Lihat yang lain juga menertawaimu." Protes karena hanya dia yang di cubit Hinata.

"biar. . weee." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit keluar.

Di Wahana yang bersebelahan dengan bianglala, seorang laki-laki sedang kerisihan karena banyak mata yang menuju padanya, bisa di tebak kan siapa dia? Laki-laki yang tanpa tebar pesona namun pesonanya sudah bertebaran kema-mana. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini ia dan keluarga besarnya sedang rekreasi ke taman Hiburan konoha. Awalnya dia tidak mau ikut karena dia sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan dia alami jika pergi ke tempat ramai, namun rengekan dari ibu dan yang punya acara yaitu calon kakak iparnya membuat dia menuruti rengekan itu. Dan alhasil kini dia menjadi objek perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni taman hiburan. Bisa di tebak bagaimana tampangnya yang semakin dingin?

"uh gila, cool banget. Itu keluarga apa sih? Semuanya cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan. Apa lagi yang ituuu. . godness. Pengeeennnn" kata salah satu perempuan di luar antrian yang melihat keluarga Uchiha.

"aihhhh, matilah aku. Tampannya mereka, berikan aku satu kenapa Kami. ." kata gadis satunya lagi.

Suara para gadis yang cukup nyaring tersebut otomatis dapat di dengar para uchiha itu.

"hah, kupingkuuuuu. . mereka rewel sekali sih. Apa wanita di ciptakan seperti itu?" Sasuke mulai terganggu.

"hummm, Sasuke tidak baik kau bicara kaa-san ini, tidak seperti itu kan? Biarlah mereka mengagumi anak kaa-san ini. Berterimakasihlah pada kami-sama nak..." kata ibu Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke. Yang kemudian membuat yang tadi menahan kekagumannya menjadi histeris. ."kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, imutnyaaaaa. ."

Sasuke sweatdrop, dan ibunya melihat kearah wanita-wanita itu dan tersenyum manis.

Di antrian wahana 5 orang gadis kaget dengan keriuahan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Mata mereka mencoba mencari sumber keriuhan namun antrian mengharuskan mereka menaiki wahana bianglala tersebut.

"ibu, hentikan. Buat malu saja. Aku sudah besar." Protes Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan ibunya itu.

"Itachi, lihat adikmu itu katanya dia sudah besar, tapi di lirik gadis-gadis cantik malah ngomel, hihihi." Kata Mikoto pada anak tertuanya.

"hn, baka otouto. Coba saja kalau aku tidah membawa Konan, pasti mereka akan menjerit padaku bu, iya kan Konan chan?" ledek Itachi pada tunangannya itu.

Konan hanya manyun dan memberi deatglare terbaiknya, sedang Mikoto justru tertawa hampir geli mendengarnya.

"aku kan hanya bercanda sayaaanggg, imut sekali sih kalau seperti itu." Kata Itachi mencubit pipi Konan.

"Baka !" kata Konan dan langsung berbalik membelakangi Itachi. Dan Itachi memeluk pinggang Konan dengan manja.

"cih" respon dari otouto Itachi.

Bletekkkk

"ibu. .!" Histeris Itachi kaget sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja digetok dengan botol minuman oleh ibunya. Konan tertawa geli sambil mengelus kepala Itachi.

"Kau tau kan Tou-san tidak ikut? Apa maksudmu bermesraan begitu? Tempat umum, minggir-minggir aku ingin dekat menantuku ." Protes Mikoto cemburu.

Oia sebelum di tereuskan saya jelaskan dulu ya urutan barisan mereka :

5 serangkai : Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Ino.

Uchiha & Akatsuki Family : Konan, Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke, Deydara, Hidan, dan Sai.

Lanjut...

"apa-apan sih ibu ini?" protes Itachi enggan pindah tempat namun kalah juga oleh ibunya. Dan dia harus rela berbagi Konan dengan ibunya.

"childish sekali. Huh." Sasuke berkomentar.

"kaa-san mu itu?" Itachi meledek Sasuke.

"Ch" membuang muka.

"sepertinya tidak ada yang mau ya? Untukku sajalah." Deydara buka mulut.

Sasuke memberi deathglare andalannya, deydara hanya berdecih.

"sepertinya adikmu ini tidak menyukaiku Itachi." Deydara mencoba bercanda.

"jangan pedulikan si Baka ini, dia memang begitu sok dingin supaya para gadis mengejarnya." Ledek Itachi.

Sasuke semakin kesal. "jangan terus menggangguku, atau aku pulang."

"hei lihat sepupuku mulai ngambek. Sudah-sudah. Nanti kita tidak jadi senang-senang." Sai mulai ikut buka mulut.

Dan tibalah saatnya mereka menaiki wahana yang diberi nama Kora-kora.

"aduh Konan, Kaa-san takut sekali ini. Jatuh tidak ya?" kata Mikoto sambil memeluk lengan Konan.

"hihihi. Tidak apa Kaa-san kan kita di baris depan tidak terlalu seram. Kecuali di paling belakang. Kaa-san pegangan ini, nanti malah jatuh." Kata Konan membimbing Kaa-sannya.

"ini tidak ada sitbeltnya, apa benar tidak apa?" Mikoto bertanya sekali lagi, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Konan.

"Kaa-san berisik sekali. Sudah siap ya. Sebentar lagi mulai." Itachi kembali hampir durhaka pada ibunya. Mikoto mengangguk dan berpegangan erat pada besi di depannya.

"aduh, tampannya. Mana ya yang masih jomblo?" bisik seorang gadis yang menghadap ke daerah duduk rombongan Itachi.

"ah, tampannya kira-kira wanita itu siapa ya?" bisik gadis lainnya.

"please liat kearahku dong. Gimana ya tampangnya nanti saat ini mulai berayu, aaaa gak kuat bayanginnya." Bisik gadis lainnya.

Sasuke mendengar itu namun tidak malah kepedean atau malah tebar pesona justru dia malah risih.

"Sasuke banyak sekali penggemarmu?" kata Hidan berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hn? Aku akan buka fans club untukmu online bagaimana?" ide Hidan. Sasuke menatap Hidan seakan berkata "apa kau ingin mati?".

"Hidan. Sekali lagi kau berkata yang tidak rasional, ku pastikan rambutmu tidak akan selepek itu lagi." Kata Sai meledek.

"hahaha. Bagaimana Hidan apa kau serius dengan idemu?" kata Deydara.

"aku pikir-pikir, tidak untuk saat ini. Dari pada rambutku ini berantakan. Ya kan aniki Deydara?" jawab Hidan. Lalu tertawa mereka, dan mulai bergoyanglah kora-kora tersebut.

""

""

Terdengar mengerikan ditelinga.

"apaan sih itu Tenten chan?" kata Hinata sedikit takut.

Karena memang sebelumnya keadaan masih damai dan wahana yang baru di buka pun baru bianglala. Tiba-tiba ada suara orang berteriak histeris begitu tentu menghawatirkan.

"apa ya? Apa wahana yang lain sudah di buka kali ya?" kata Tenten sambil melihat sekeliling

"apa ya?"Sakura ikut celingukan sambil terus makan chiki yang dia pegang.

"ah itu. Kora-kora sudah dibuka. Nanti kita naik itu ya." Kata Ino yang ternyata dari tadi ikut mencari sumber terikan itu.

"ah benarkah? Ayo kalau begitu, cepatlah berhenti bianglala." Seru Temari.

"apakah aku berani Ino chan?" tanya Hinata polos.

"kau ini lucu Hinata chan, tentu saja. Kau belum pernah kan naik kora-kora?" jawab Ino yang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"maka itu kau harus coba. Aku yakin pasti ketagihan. Aku dulu juga takut. Asik Hinata aku jamin itu." Jawab Ino. Dan Hinata tersenyum, sepertinya mulai tertarik.

Dan akhirnya mereka sekarang sudah mengantri di antrian Kora-kora. Hinata sedikit deg-degan dan mulai bertambah deg-degan itu ketika barisan mulai maju. Namun akhirnya dia mencoba dengan sukses.

"Aniki kenapa sih rekreasinya ketempat begini?" keluh Sasuke.

"Konan yang ingin. Dan Kaa-san pun katanya ingin memcoba wahana baru itu. Tapi sekarang malah berdo'a dulu begitu. Hah wanita memang aneh ya Baka otouto?." Jawab Itachi yang duduk berjejer dengan Sai dan Sasuke.

"baka Aniki." Sahut Sasuke.

"HAH, jika tidak aneh mana mungkin kita tertarik Itachi nii." Kata Sai.

"Waras kau Sai. hahaha" jawab Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sai.

"tapi kenapa Baka Otouto ku ini belum juga tertarik pada wanita ya Sai? Apa diaaaaa. ." sambil memandang jijik pada Sasuke.

"jangan gila kau Itachi Nii. Kau memang benar-benar Baka Aniki ya?" Sasuke melempar deathglarenya.

"hahahaha, bercanda kau Itachi nii. Aku rasa sekarang dia masih menutupi dan belum berani Nii-san. Tapi aku yakin nanti yang dipilih oleh dia pasti tidak main-main." Sai sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nii-san. Aku mau tanya kepadamu. Lihat wanita-wanita itu langsung menatap takjub saat melihat Sasuke. Menurutmu sikap dinginnya ini dibuat-buat atau asli?" tanya Sai.

"aku mengenal Otouto ku. Dia memang begitu, kau terlalu menanggapi serius candaanku tadi Sai." Jawab Itachi.

"tidak. Aku tau memang ini karakternya. Maka itu aku kenal sekali karakter seperti ini tidak mungkin memilih wanita sembarangan. Aku jamin nanti dia akan mendapat yang cantik sekali atau kalau tidak berarti wanita yang aneh sekali. Dia ini akan mendapatkan yang seperti itu Nii-san. Percaya deh!" jelas Sai panjang lebar.

"Baka kau Sai." Sasuke menimpali penjelasan Sai.

"Otouto, aku tidak sabar melihat pasanganmu kelak jadinya. Seperti apa ya? Kau jangan terlalu dingin begitulah." Kali ini Itachi merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"tentunya dia pasti wanita baik-baik dan istimewa. Lebih dari Kakak ipar." Jawab Sasuke sambil melihat punggung Konan yang sedang bersama Kaa-sannya.

"hei hei, matamu matamu. Jangan memandang Konan seperti itu. Aku jadi ngeri." Itachi menutup mata Sasuke.

"kau ini sudah Gila BAKA ANIKI, LEPASKAN!" Sasuke berontak.

"hei hei, kalian ini seperti akrab saja bercanda seperti itu." Kata Deydara membuat Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"hei apa maksudmu? Kami memang akrab. Lihat. . Otouto cayanggggg..." Itachi memonyongkan bibirnya mendekatkan ke pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke.

"BAKA! KONAN CHAAAANNNN LIHATTTTT!" Sasuke berteriak dan mencoba menghindar dari Anikinya itu.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" semua yang melihat itu tertawa.

"Itachi Kun. Hentikan! Kasihan Sasuke." Konan menarik Itachi.

CUP

Mata Konan membulat, wajahnya memerah dan ia pun tertunduk malu. Sasuke melihat kejadian itu sweatdrop. Mikoto tersenyum bahagia. Sai menggeleng, Deydara melotot, Hidan ngeces, dan yang lainnya...

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, akkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuu mmmmaaauuuuuuuu"

"habis, kau menarikku sih jadi kamu deh kecium" goda Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Konan.

"hei sudah adegan romantisnya, ayo kita naik itu." Kata Mikoto menarik Konan dari Itachi.

"Ha'i" Konan mengikuti Mikoto.

Jadilah sekarang mereka mengantri. Posisinya : Itachi, Konan, Mikoto, Deydara, Hidan, Sasuke, dan Sai.

"hah mantap. Sayang tidak di belakang pasti seru." Kata Temari.

"bagaiman Hinata chan?" kata Ino.

"ah asikkk Ino chan. Ayo kita mau main apa lagi?" Hinata bersemangat.

"wah, aku tidak salah dengar?" Sakura heran. Hinata menggeleng dan wajahnya memerah.

"wah hebat! Ayo sekarang kita naik wahana yang baru itu. Lihat antriannya panjang sekali." Tenten menarik Hinata menuju wahana yang baru itu. (sebenarnya wahana apa sih yang baru itu? Author bingung juga apa ya? Emmm. Kita katakan Hysteria saja ya? Settuju? Oke. Lanjut.). Hinata ikut bersemangat dengan di gandeng Tenten, dan yang tiga lainnya pun sama semangatnya.

"asik Hinata chan sekarang tidak takut lagi. Mari kita habiskan semua wahana di sini." Kata Temari.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di antrian wahana baru tersebut. Posisi : Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino.

"foto dong Temari kau kan di depan." Kata Ino

"gantian ya." Kata Temari. "1, 2, 3. . jeprettttt"

"wow aku ngeri nih, tinggi sekali ya nanti kita dihempasnya?" kata Sakura.

"loh, kau kalah sama Hinata?" kata Temari.

"bukan begitu Baka. Wajar kan memang menakutkan. Dengar itu teriakan-teriakannya." Kata Sakura.

"hihihihi" Hinata tertawa.

"jangan tertawa begitu Hinata chan. Menyakitkan tahu." Kata Sakura.

"ah, go gomen Sakura chan. Habis kau ini lucu."

"lihat kau kalah Sakura. Ini kan yang kita nanti masa kau malah ngeri." Tenten menimpali. Sakura hanya membuang muka malas.

"Sai, menurutmu Konan bagaimana?" kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"emmmm, akrab dengan ibumu. Cantik, periang, dewasa. Eh kenapa? Kau tidak suka padanya?" tanya Sai.

"bukan. Hanya untuk patokanku saja. Berarti aku harus dapat yang lebih daripada Aniki." Jawab Sasuke

"hah? Are u kidding me?" Sai kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"kenapa?" Sasuke bingung.

"wah. Kau mulai tertarik dengan wanita hah?" Sai menggoda Sasuke. Yang digoda malah merona dan memerah wajahnya.

"eh, wanita itu Cantik ya?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut Biru beberapa baris di depannya.

"emmm, mana?" kata Temari.

"itu. Weh iya Cantiknya. Siapa ya dia? Apa artis?" Kata Tenten.

"emmmm Ino chan bajunya itu seperti tulisan apa ya?" kata Hinata.

" "Finalis Putri Konoha 2011" ah, dia finalis putri Konoha? Pantas saja." Kata Ino sambil membaca tulisan di baju Konan.

"oh, pantas saja pacarnya tampan ya!" kata Sakura.

"sok tau. Siapa tau mereka sekeluarga." Kata Tenten.

" tidak mirip." Sakura masih memperhatikan mereka.

"itu ibunya yang mana ya? Yang wanita atau yang pria?" Temari tiba-teba beralih pada ibu-ibu di belakang gadis itu. Sakura dan Tenten sweatdrop.

"kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bawel. Ibu-ibu juga ih." Temari berkata agak keras.

Sasuke mendengar perkataan seorang gadis itu, dan dia hanya menarik nafas. Sai hanya menggeleng. Beruntung yang sedang di bicarakan tidak mendengar.

'ada benarnya juga sih' batin Sasuke.

"keterlaluan kau Temari chan. . hihihi gitu-gitu ibumu tau. . haha" Ino meledek.

"ish. Gak mau!" kata Temari.

Antrian yang berliku dan panjang, namun tidak membosankan bagi kelima gadis itu. Mereka menikmati keekstreaman teriakan-teriakan yang kini telah menjadi korban wahana baru tersebut. Tiba-tiba...

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tenten berteriak.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sahabat dan beberapa orang di situ ikut berteriak,

Sontak saja seluruh mata melihat kearah mereka, bagi mereka yang sedang menatap Sasuke harus rela berpaling.

"hahahahahaha" Temari tertawa.

"eh?" Hinata bingung.

"kau kenapa Temari, sudah gila atau kenapa?" bentak Sakura.

"aku kaget melihat mereka terlempar seperti itu. Kalian kenapa?" jawab Temari.

"Bodoh-Bodoh-Bodoh" kata Sahabat-sahabatnya kecuali Hinata hanya mengatakan "Dasar" sambil ikut mencubit Temari.

Selesai melkukan adegan penganiayaan tersebut mereka kembali menatap kedepan. dan mereka pun melihat Sasuke eh kecuali Tenten dan Hinata karena masih tertawa.

Dan sekarang mereka mulai memasuki tikungan pertama dan Sasuke sudah melewati tikungan tersebut. Nah, inilah baru pertama kelima gadis itu ada di dekat pangeran yang dari tadi di pandang gadis-gadis maupun ibu-ibu di sana. Dan baru sekaranglah kelima gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya. Karena kini posisi mereka bersebelahan dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Akatsuki itu.

"Hinata..." kata Tenten memeluk lengan kiri Hinata.

"ah, Tenten chan aku mau donkkk.." kata Hinata bercanda.

"aduh aku juga mau dia pendiam ya?" kata Tenten.

Yang sedang dibicarakan diam, tapi bukan berarti tidak dengar. Tapi memang begitulah dia.

"heh, iya sepertinya diam. Hati-hati Tenten chan diam-diam nanti tau-tau banci lagi." Hinata asal jeplak.

'what the...' batin Sasuke dan terlihat alisnya berkerut.

Hinata dan Tenten memang berbisik namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke karena memang posisi mereka berdekatan.

"hah? Yang benar saja Hina-chan? Hihihi sayang sekali." Tenten tertawa.

'apa maksudnya gadis ini? Kurang ajar sekali dia. Arght belum tau siapa aku!' batin Sasuke mengomel sendiri.

Dan antrian punberjalan Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata melewati tikungan pertama otomatis kini mereka sebaris lagi dengan Sasuke and family. Hinata merasa ada yang memperhatikannya ia pun melihat kearah terseut.

Deg

Mata putihnya bertemu dengan mata onyx yang sedang menatapnya tajam, ia pun menunduk 'aduh, apa dia mendengar perkataanku tadi? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, aku kan pelan sekali bicaranya. Aduh bagaimana ini. Apa dia akan marah?' Batin Hinata ketakutan. Dan Hinata mencoba mengangkat kepalanya kembali melihat kearah Sasuke dan ia pun hanya melihat punggungnya saja.

'gadis gila, apa maksudnya?'batin Sasuke.

"Sai!" panggil Sasuke.

"apa?" jawab Sai.

"tidak jadi. ." kata Sasuke.

"hah? Strezz. ." kata Sai.

"eh..!" panggil Sasuke lagi.

"hn?" jawab Sai malas.

"itu kan kata-kataku Baka." Protes Sasuke

"habis, ada apa sih?" Sai jenggkel.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Sai menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"hn" reaksi Sasuke.

"hn apa maksudmu Baka? Kau aneh sekali. Ah aku takut ah. ." Sai hendak pindah tempat dengan orang di belakangnya, tapi Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya.

"cari mati kau?" Sasuke dingin.

"makanya jngan aneh Sasuke." Kata Sai ngeri.

"apa... hum, rahasia ya. Aku mau bertanya padamu Sai." Sasuke berbisik. Sai mengangguk. "Apa... emmm apa aku ... ah apa aku terlihat seperti banci gitu? Tidak gentle?"

"hah?" Sai syok.

"jawab!" Sasuke mendesak Sai.

"" Sai tertawa sejadi-jadinya membuat orang yang di sekitarnya menatapnya.

'mati aku' batin Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sai?" tanya Mikoto.

"hahahaha ti tidak Baa-san aku hany hanyaa saja. . hahahaha. Tidak tidak tidak" Sai mulai berhenti tertawa setelah sadar sedang di deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"maaf. Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Sai berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"ch, menyebalkan." Decak Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee maaf." Sai merengek menarik tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Hinata chan bagaimana kau tahu? Benar-benar kasihan." Tenten melongo.

"hah? A... anu Tenten chan jangan hiraukan perkataanku yang tadi yah. Aku hanya asal bicara." Hinata jadi merasa bersalah.

"ituuuu..." Tenten menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang di rayu*baca, di tarik* Sai agar di beri maaf. Hinata hanya sweatdrop.

"ish apa sih lepaskan. Menjijikan. Lepaskan Sai." Sasuke

"iya iya. Makanya jelaskan kenapa kau bertanya hal lucu begitu?" Sai melepaskan.

"kau... ih. Tidak apa aku hanya bertanya." Sasuke kesal.

"pertanyaan gak jelas." Sai yang kesal sekarang.

Sambil menunggu sampai gilirannya yang Sasuke lakukan hanya berpikir tentang kata-kata Hinata. Dia malu, dan berpikir 'apa selama ini mereka melihatku karena aku terlihat begitu? Tapi aku belum pernah dengar.', kesal,malu, risih, semua gabung jadi satu. Yang dia inginkan adalah pulang. Namun apa boleh buat gilirannya pun tiba.

'huh, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah bicara seperti itu? Kan aku hanya bercanda. Tapi sepertinya dia kecewa. Ya iyalah kalau aku jadi dia juga pasti tersinggung, di katakan banci. Tapi apa dia dengar? Aku kan berbisik pada Tenten. Ah sudahlah nanti kalu aku bertemu dengannya tanpa ada keluarganya itu aku akan minta maaf' batin Hinata. Dia jadi benar merasa bersalah. Dia malah tidak fokus pada wahana yang akan dia naiki, di ajustru jadi diam karena berfikir. Yah begitulah Hinata, belum lega rasanya jika dia merasa berslah tapi tidak minta maaf. Dan yah sekarang giliran kelima gadis ini merasakan ekstrimnya wahan baru itu. And than, yah Hinata belum bisa menikmatinya karena walau dia menjerit ngeri tapi Hatinya masih merasa bersalah.

Setelah itu mereka mengelilingi taman Hiburan dengan menaiki wahana lainnya tanpa henti. Dan tak terasa dari pagi mereka bermain sampai siang begini mereka belum makan. Dan mereka tidak lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke dan rombongan. Kini Mereka mulai merasakan lapar, namun mereka kepalang sudah ikut mengantri di wahan 3d.

"aduh aku lapar nih." Sakura merasakan laparnya.

"sama, ini untukmu." Ino memberikan roti kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih Ino." Sakura tulus.

"sudah kubilang kau pasti akanberterimakasih padaku."

"hah, habis ini kita makan dulu yah!" Temari memberi saran.

"yosh, habis itu muter lagi yah." Temari masih bersemangat.

Hinata hanya diam dia benar-benar lapar, tapi tidak mungkin menarik sahabatnya ini keluar dari barisan dan nanti mengantri lagi dari awal. Dia hanya menatap lapar ke tempat-tempat makan di sekitar situ. Saat dia melihat rumah makan cukup mewah meski makannya di ruang terbuka tapi tataan id sana memperlihatkan itu adalah rumah makan mahal hanya beberapa orang saja yang makan di sana. Saat Hinata memperhatikan restoran itu dia merasa ada sesuatu di sana, mencoba memperhatikan dan. .

Deg

Ia kembali melihat dua buah mata onyx sedang menatap kearahnya dengan datar. Dia langsung membuang muka dan laparnya pun ia lupakan, yang ia pikirkan adalah membuang muka dan tidak lagi bertemu mata tajam itu.

'gadis itu, tidak akan aku lupakan. Ch' Sasuke membatin menatap Hinata dengan datar yang sangat datar.

Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, selesai juga chapter pertama ini. Sumimasen kaalu masih banyak kesalahan-keslahan yang berarti. Mohon di bimbing lagi. Memang fic prtama saya belum selesai tapi entahlah masih bisa di lanjut atu tidak. Niatnya ingin membuat yang complete tapi ternyata tidak mungkin ini saja sudah 19 halaman. Mohon **RIVIEW** minaa-san. .

**ARIGATOU -**


	2. Chapter 2

HOW DARE YOU ARE

Rated : T -Indonesian-

Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H.

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll.

HAPPY READING

Sasuke POV

Aduh kenapa aku jadi kepikiran kata itu terus sih, padahal aku sadar gadis itu tidak waras. Aku sedang di toilet sekarang, berdiri di depan cermin Toilet restoran. 'Masak tamapang keren seperti ini di bilang banci' umpatku dalam hati. Tapi jujur saja aku benar-benar terganggu atas kata tersebut. Arghttt benar-benar cewek sinting. Aku melihat lagi pakaianku apa ada yang salah sehingga ada celah dan aku bisa mengetahui dasar dari gadis itu bisa berkata begitu. Kaos lengan pendek biru dongker, celana jeans panjang, Sepatu sport merk Nike, jam tangan sporty rolex, Rambut belakang jigrak emmm keren, wajahku tanpa make up apa pun ah, hummmmm keren begini apanya sih yang seperti errrrrr Banci? Huh dasar cewek idiot.

Normal POV

Sasuke keluar dari toilet meuju mejanya lagi dengan muka yang di tekuk. Mikoto yang melihat anak bontotnya itu heran.

"Sasuke, kenapa mukamu di tekuk begitu?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Hn." Jawab si bontot Uchiha.

"hn hn. Kau kenapa? Jelek sekali tahu!" Mikoto sebal.

"tidak apa Kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"bohong! Kenapa dia Sai? Dari tadi dia kan denganmu." Selidik Mikoto.

"a- aku mana tahu baa-san. Aku tidak apa-apain kok dia. Justru aku yang di apa-apain." Sai asal.

Sauke menatap Sai dengan deathglarenya 2x lipat lebih mematikan.

"apa maksudmu Sai!" Mikoto memukul pundak Sai agak kencang tapi lembut.

"Baa-san." Sai memasang tampang puppyeyesnya.

"uhhhhhh ponakanku. Maaf ya! Makanya jangan asal bicara." Mikoto memeluk Sai yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"ch, semakin membosankan saja!" komentar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, santailah sedikit. Nikmati kebersamaan ini. Perasaan sulit sekali sih kau jadi orang yang tidak menyebalkan?" Itachi mulai kesal akan sikap otoutonya itu.

"hah. Aku lelah ingin pulang!" jawab Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Itachi.

"jangan coba-coba. Kau tidak bisa menghargai seseorang apa . hah?" Itachi berbisik dengan penekanan di semua kata kepada Sasuke.

"yaampun Aniki. Aku... aku..." Jawab Sasuke.

"apa?" Itachi hampir melunak.

"perasaanku sedang buruk. Sungguh Itachi-nii. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat buruk. Arght!" Jelas Sasuke yang kemudian teringat lagi dengat kata menyebalkan itu dan membuatnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa sih?" Itachi penasaran.

"ah sudahlah Aniki biarkan aku pulang ya." Sasuke kekeuh.

"hah, sudah tidak tertolong. Yasudahlah sana. Hati-hati" pesan Itachi.

"Hn. Sai ayo." Sasuke bergegas pulang.

"hah. Ayo deh." Sai malas-malasan.

"Baik. Aniki, kakak ipar, kaa-san, sepupu tiri kami pulang duluan. Selamat bersenang-senang." Sasuke (tumben) ramah.

"jaaaaaaaaaaaa. ." Sai melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke dan Sai pun pulang meninggalkan rombongan yang lainnya.

Kelima gadis itu pun kini selesai makan. Dan bersiap-siap berkeliling wahana di taman . setelah beberapa wahana akhirnya mereka sampailah di wahana mengerikan "HALILINTAR". Dan kali ini LAGI mereka bertemu keluarga uchiha akatsuki di antrian.

"hah. Mereka lagi. Jodoh sekali kita." Temari komentar.

"hahahaha, jodohmu nenek itu ya." Ino nyeplos. Beruntung baris mereka berjauhan. Hiuft

'ah iya benar bertemu mereka lagi. Humm tap-pi si banci itu tidak ada ya. Kemana?"' Hinata membatin, ia melihat sekitar mencari Sasuke. 'eh? Kenapa aku jadi mencari dia sih?' batinnya lagi, tapi matanya masih menatap rombongan itachi sambil mencari-cari.

"Sepertinya mereka berkurang yah?" Sakura ternyata memperhatikan rombongan itu juga.

"he'eh." Jawab Hinata.

"sudah ah pusing sekali ngurusin orang. Ayo siap-siap ah." Tenten

Di dalam mobil Uchiha.

"emmm, sepertinya aku mengerti kesuntukanmu." Sai pasang tampang sok serius.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya melirik Sai dan kembali menatap jalan.

"sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan BANCI. Ya kan?" Sai menekan pada kata BANCI. Yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke memunculkan urat di keningnya. Tenang masih tetap tampan kok.

"wes wes wes, sabar brow. Aku hany-" DSINGGGGG, beberapa menit kemudian bibir Sai menjadi agak tebal dan agak maju. Tapi tetap ganteng, tenang ajah.

Alhasil mereka pulang ke rumah, benar-benar pulang ke rumah dengan suntuk yang superrrrrr. Mereka langsung masuk kamar masing-masing. Sai memang tinggal di kediaman Fugaku sejak 3th lalu, sejak ia memutuskan untuk satu (ikutan) di sekolah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke cukup sedikit mengakui bahwa adanya Sai di sana ada gunanya juga. Contohnya seperti sekarang jika saja tidak ada Sai dia pasti plang sendiri tadi.

"hah aku butuh penyegaran. Mandi sepertinya ide bagus" Sasuke bicara sendiri melepas suntuknya. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandinya, membuka bajunya, buka celananya, menyalakan keran, mulai menggaruk kepalanya supaya terkena air, mulai bersiul untuk menghilangkan penatnya, mulai menikmati mandi siangnya itu, dan... Ckleeekkkkk

"AKU MENUNTUT PERTANGGUNG JAWABANMU, SASUKE!" Teriak seseorang yang sedang menutup mulutnya dan memandangi bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke?

Dia mematung dengan posisi yang ehemmm, cukup menggoda. Tanpa sehelai pakaian pun, tangannya masih setia memegangi kepalanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, dan jika di lihat dari depan dapat anda lihat matanya membelalak tanpa berkedip. Sedang orang yang di belakangnya tampak syok atas apa yang dilihatnya, ia masih menutup mulutnya karena tak percaya dia Mendapat kesempatan langka itu. Dan ia pun tersadar.

"HP... HP mana Hp. Hpeeeee." Gumamnya sambil mencari cari hpnya di setiap saku pakaiannya. " ah! Pasti di meja. Aku ambil dulu. Tahan posisimu yah. ." perintahnya pada Sasuke dan langsung berlali meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang sweatdrop mendengarnya. " KU HAJAR KAUUUUUUUUUUUU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke murka.

Haripun mulai ingin beristirahat, taman hiburanpun nulai sepi. Keluarga Uchiha sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Sedang kelima gadis yang sedang bersenang sedikit agak kecewa karena mereka belum bisa menaiki semua wahana di sana.

"hah tidak apalah yang penting hari ini kita bersama-sama, ya kan?" hibur Sakura.

"betul. Kan memang tujuan utama kita untuk bersenang bersama. And we have done.!" Sahut Tenten.

"Foto bareng badut itu yuk." Usul Ino. Yang Alhamdulillah di setujui semua sahabatnya. 1 kali jepret Hinata juru fotonya, 2 kali, 3 kali, 4 kali masih Hinata. Yang kelima baduntnya protes ingin Hinata ikut di foto karena merasa tidak adil.

"ah! Tidak terimakasih.." Hinata pucat.

Tapi badut itu masih saja mengepakan tangannya agar Hinata mendekat, dan mulai memajukan kakinya perlahan tapi pasti. Dan Hinata pun memundurkan kakinya perlahan tapi pasti.

"sudah tuan badut kau ini centil sekali, dia takut pada badut." Temari menarik kostum badut bagian belakang.

Dan kini mereka benar-benar menuju tempat parkir untuk pulang. Dan di dalam mobil...

"huh akhirnya, pulang juga kita?" Hinata.

"iya, kau tau berapa kali Neji-nii mengsmsku? Berapa kali ia telpon tapi tak ku angkat?" Sakura panjang lebar.

"eh? Masa? Kok Nii-san tidak menelponku ya? Eh?" Hinata kaget melihat Handphonenya, 19 panggilan tak terjawab dan 17 sms.

"Kau, makanya dia menghubungiku. Tapi sengaja tak ku berikan kepadamu nanti kau pasti cepat-cepat minta pulang. Heee maaf ya." Hinata mengangguk tersenyum menanggapi pengakuan Sakura.

Yah sekitar 2 jam akhirnya mereka berlima sudah bisa menikmati tempat ternyaman mereka di rumah, Kamar. Meski Hinata sedikit terkena pidato cukup panjang dari sang kakak tercinta. Yah kini mereka sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

Keesoannya...

Tidak ada yang terlalu special di hari ini sampai akhirnya sms dari Sakura merubah suasana.

"guys kumpul yuk di caffe19 jam 2 ini. Aku tunggu, tidak datang tidak sayang pada ku. Sampai bertemu." Begitulah isi sms dari Sakura.

Yah di sini di caffe19 mereka berkumpul. Pukul 2.05 mereka akhirnya benar-benar berkumpul di sana.

"Ino, lagi-lagi kau paling akhir." Sakura cemberut.

"maaf Sakura cintaku nomor satu, aku tadi itu eee anu biasalah. ." Bela Ino.

"ah terserahlah, emmmm kalian silakan pesan apa saja semau kalian. Kecuali Ino, kau nanti pesannya belakangan." Sakura tersenyum.

Yah mereka tertawa-tawa di sana, bersenang-senang sambil menikmati ice cream yang menjadi menu utama di caffe tersebut. Dan hampir habis semua pesanan mereka di meja Sakura meminta intrupsi (intruksi apa intrupsi y? apa salah semua! .) pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"guys, dengarkan aku!" Sakura menundukan kepalanya seraya meletakan ice chocolatenya.

Yang lainnya pun langsung terdiam melihat perubahan dari tingkah Sakura barusan.

"e, kenapa Sakura chan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"begini, eeee..." belum sempat mengutarakan maksudnya tiba-tiba air matanya menetes di pipi mulusnya.

"Sakura chan, kau kenapa?" Ino merengkuh pundak Sakura.

"eee, maaf. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku senang sekali memiliki sahabat seperti kalian-kalian ini. Ino chan, kau selalu telat aku tidak suka itu." Sakura menepuk punggung Ino. Ino hanya diam, bingung.

" Temari chan aku suka kedewasaanmu, tapi kau selalu tidak serius." Menatap Temari sambil manyun dibuat-buat.

"ah, kau ini kelamaan. Ada apa sebenarnya, tidak usah mendramatisir begitu." Temari mulai khawatir.

"ummmm, kau Hinata chan selalu manis dengan kepolosanmu. Tapi jangan terlalu polos juga bisa?" Sakura tersenyum kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam menahan air matanya karena ia merasa ada yang tidak baik.

"dan Kau Tenten chan. Huh, buang sifat malasmu itu. Memntang-mentang jago menghafal." Sakura tersenyu.

"o come on. Sakura, it's not Funny. ." Tenten mencoba menekan.

"baiklah, ini semester terakhirku bersama kalian hiks. Dan aku akan meneruskan hiks, _study _ke London. Aku akan mengulang, aku akan berlajar kedokteran lagi. Huh sepertinya mim hiks. . piku untuk berbeda dari keluargaku pupus. Aku di haruskan melanjutkan keluargaku menjadi tabib. . hahahaha hiks" Sakura mencoba tertawa di sela tangisnya.

"Serius?" Ino mulai mengeluakran air bening dari pipinya. Yang di tanya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"kau bercanda!" Temari kecewa atas pernyataan Sakura.

"aku tidak bercanda Temari. Aku serius, aku akan tidak ingin tapi aku harus. Aku. . aku berat melepas kalian. Aku takut kalian dapat penggantku kelak. Aku takut aku akan membutuhkan kalian di sana." Sakura sediki berteriak dan langsung memeluk Ino yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu Hinata memeluk Sakura dari belakang, dan di ikuti teman yang lainnya.

Jadilah di ruangan VIP itu kini bertangis-tangisan dan saling berpelukan. Yah Saukra, Haruno Sakura semula enggan mengikuti keluarga menjadi dokter maka ia memutuskan berkuliah di fakultas baha di . dan di sana ia bertemu keempat gadis yang kini menjadi sahabatnya, yang kini ia sayangi. Karena memang sebelumnya tidak pernah mersa benar-benar di sayangi dan dibutuhkan oleh seseorang.

Hari itu kelabu bagi kelima gadis itu. Besok salah satu sahabatnya harus meninggalkan mereka untuk melaksanakan tanggungjawabnya sebagai keluarga Haruno. Mereka harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk dapat berkumpul seperti kemarin. Merka saling berjanji untuk selalu memberi kabar dan tidak akan mendapatkan pengganti Sakurasmapai kapanpun.

Skip Time, 4 years ago.

Univ. Konoha sedang mengadakan acara wisuda. Keempat gadis, Ino, Tenten,Hinata, dan Temari lulus dengan hasil yang tidak buruk. Mereka berkumpul di bawah pohon Apel di taman di universitasnya.

"Kita lulus. Sakura chan belum ya?" tanya Hinata sambil menyenderkan badannya ke pohon.

"tentu saja belum, dia kan mengulang." Tenten menanggapi sambil melihat langit. "andai kita lengkap, aku rasa tidak akan ada kesedihan di atas kegembiraan begini.' Tenten menyesali.

Ino menunduk "Sakura chan, bagaimana ya dia sekarang?"

"sudahlah jangan seperti itu. Toh tiap bulan dia mengirimkan kita surat, dan tiap haripun kita beremail ria kan dengannya. Kalian ini seolah-olah Sakura sudah mati saja. ."

"TEMARIIII !" Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata serempak.

"Sasu, kau ini sudah kuliah kan? Mana pacarmu? Bawa kerumah, pacaran baik-baik. Jangan main diluar terus." Mikoto, ibu Sasuke Merengek pada anak bontotnya.

"siapa sih yang main di luar ibu? Aku kan bekerja juga di perusahaan ayah. Kapan aku bermain-main di waktu yang sempit begitu? Lagi pula aku tidak punya pacaarrr" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"bohong, lalu Karin itu siapa? Di kantor heboh sekali, kabarnya dia suka ke tempat kerjamu." Mikoto menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"hah, aku malas membahas hal ini. Ibu nonton Tv sendiri saja, aku mau tidur." Sasuke melangkah menjauh dari ibunya.

"Sasukeeee, kau selalu begitu. Perkenalkan Karin pada kami, kau jangan main-main lagi. Usiamu sudah 20 bisa saja kau menikah. Di keluarga kita tidak haram nikah muda, kami tidak ingin kau hanya meniti karir dan nikah di usia senja. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Jika pacaran seriuslah!" Mikoto panjang lebar sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"iya ibu aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Tapi saat ini aku tidak memiliki pacar bagaimana aku memperkenalkan kepada ibu dan ayah dan Aniki?" Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Karin?" Mikoto mendelik.

"hah, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam." Sasuke mengecup pipi ibunya dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

Mikoto yang di tinggal hanya kecewa, lagi-lagi ia gagal membujuk anaknya yang keras kepala itu. " harus dengan cara apa agar kau mengenalkan Karin padaku?" mikoto bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat foto seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang berpose dengan manisnya, "Cantik, emmm tapi..."

"huh sebulan sudah aku lulus kuliah, yang lain sudah dapat kerja. Aku masih di rumah. Bagaimana ini Hanabi?" Hinata curhat di kamar adiknya.

"humm, nee chan jangan seperti itu, terus berusaha. Aku yakin nee chan akan mendapat kerja secepatnya." Hanabi sok menenangkan nee channya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya.

"Benarkah? Kapan ya? Temari chan dua hari setelah lulus langsung mendapat panggilan di perusahaan konsultan di Edogawa, Tenten chan memjadi penerjemah di kantor pengacara, Ino chan bisnis dan bekerja di Endo. Hummm dan Aku masih di kamarmu saja." Hinata mengeluh lagi, dan memeluk guling di tempat tidur adiknya.

"nee chan, jangan mengeluh terus tenang saja semua sudah ada yang atur. Percaya padaku. Rencana Tuhan it Indah." Dia berbalik serius menatap nee channya. Kali ini Hanabi benar-benar memberi semangat pada kakaknya.

"e? wah wah dewasa sekali ucapanmu Hanabi chan." Hinata kagum dan sedikit meledek adiknya.

"hummm, iyalah memang nee chan sudah dewasa malah _childish_. Huwww".

"apa kau bilang? Kau yang terlalu tua Hanabi chan." Hinata melempar gulingnya ke lantai.

"yeee memang Nee chan yang kekanakan." Hanabi benar-benar berbalik menghadap Hinata kini.

"kau yang ketuaan."

"nee chan kekanakan"

"tua"

"anak"

"tua"

"anak"

"tuaaaaaaaaa"

"anaaaaaaaak"

"membosankan"

"kenapa lagi?"

"selalu memaksaku membawa Karin ke rumah."

"huh? Yang benar saja. . lalu apa reaksimu?"

"bosan aku menanggapinya. Sebenarnya apa yang orang-orang bicarakan tentang aku dan Karin sih?"

"ya, yang aku dengar Karin itu kekasihmu."

"hn"

"?"

"Sai. ."

"apa?"

"tidak jadi."

"kebiasaan."

"mana laporan hari ini?"

"huh, jangan begitulah. Kau yang menyuruhku ke sini. Ya aku tinggalkan kerjaanku."

"hn. Ya sudah kembali bekerja sana."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee, kau seenaknya sekali sih!"

"ch" Sasuke berbalik badan melihat ke luar jendela.

Dan Sai pergi keluar meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Ku lihat hiruk pikuk kota dari tempatku duduk. Aku berfikir sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih? Susah sekali jatuh Cinta, jujur saja aku ingin seperti Sai memiliki banyak pacar. Kenapa Karin yang aku... hah perasaan yang membuatku merasa kecil hanya di masalah ini saja. Ku ambil handphone dari saku celana ku, ku buka folder di handphoneku di sana hanya ada satu gambar foto seseorang. Ku pandang foto itu lekat entah apa yangku rasakan. Yang aku tau aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia dan aku akan membuktikan padanya. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat foto ini pun aku sudah merekam gambarnya dalam memory ingatanku. Entah kapan, entah akan terjadi atau tidak. Hah jika melihatnya emosi dan ah entah apa ini. Aku akan buktikan. Beraninya kau!

Sasuke end POV

Sasuke berbalik memandang komputer dan kerjaannya, hampir selesai kerjaannya hari ini padahal jam makan siangpun belum juga tiba. Dia berpikir jika ia kerjakan lagi sekarang selanjutnya dia harus apa? Meneliti perusahaan-perusahaan lain? Membosankan. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuat kopi, pikirannya masih terisi oleh gambar di foto itu. Pikirannya melayang-layang atas foto yang ada di handphonenya itu. Dan tiba-tiba. .

"Siang Sasuke kun kuuu. . aish sedang apa?"

"hn, Karin bisakah kau sopan sedikit?" Sasuke masih melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat kopi tanpa menengok ke sumber suara.

"sini biar aku yang buatkan." Karin menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke melengos ke tempat duduknya yang di ikuti oleh Karin. Langsung memegang kerjaan yang semula ia berniat tunda. Entah mungkin setelah ada wanita berambut merah itu semangat bekerjanya bertambah.

"Sasuke aku ada di sini jangan bersikap dingin begitu bisa?" Karin sedikit kesal dan duduk di tangan kursi kerja yang Sasuke duduki.

"ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menyeruput kopinya dan memainkan jari tangan kanannya di atas keyboard.

"makan siang bersama ya, kita ke restoran Italai kali ini, bagaimana?" Karin memanjakan tangannya dileher Sasuke.

" Aku banyak kerjaan Karin. Kau sendiri saja hari ini." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya menuju rak yang berisi dokumen-dokumen.

"huh, tidak mau aku ingin denganmu siang ini. Kerjaanmu bisa kau tunda kan?" Karin merajuk.

" hn." Sasuke membolak balik dokumen yang ia pegang.

"Sasuke.." Karin sedikit berteriak.

"hn."

" ya ampun. Manusia macam apa sih kau ini? Jangan berpura-pura menganilis dokumen itu Sasuke. Audit ISO sudah lama selesai Sasuke." Karin benar kesal.

Sasuke lalu melihat judul di map yang dia pegang, lalu ia tutup dan meletakkan di tempat semula. Kemudian dia mengambil dokumen yang lain, dan kembali seperti membaca dokumen itu.

"Sasuke. .!" tak ada respon dari orang yang ia panggil, Karin pun menghampiri Sasuke dan merebut bantex yang berisi dokumen dan meletakkan di tempatnya lagi yang tepat berada di depan muka Sasuke. Lalu Karin menatap pekat wajah Sasuke dari samping. Dan Sasuke hanya memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan meninggalkan Karin, lagi ke mejanya. Meminum kopinya sedikit kemudian keluar ruangan. Di ikuti oleh Karin yang tersenyum sumringah.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya "aku akan ketoilet, kau mau mengikutiku?"

Sekitar yang mendengar tersenyum-senyum memandang Karin. Wajah Karin langsung memerah meski tak semerah rambutnya.

"emmm, tapi kan di ruanganmu ada toilet Sasuke kun."

"bosan" lalu Sasuke melangkah lagi.

"hah? Ada yang seperti itu?" tanya Karin heran.

"hn"

Karin mendengus kesal, dia putuskan menunggu di ruangan tunggu dekat ruangan Sasuke.

"halo, Sai?" sapa Sasuke.

"iya, ada apa?"

"ayo makan siang bersamaku?"

"ha? Kenapa?"

"mau atau tidak?"

"baiklah"

"hn"

Tut tut

Drrrttt

"hn?"

"han hen han hen, naik mobilmu? Ketemu dimana?"

"hn. Tunggu aku langsung di mobilku."

Tut tut

"ch, sial" Sasuke mengeringkan tangannya dengan tissue dan mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan sebelumnya mengawasi keadaan.

"LAMA" Sai mengumpat.

Sasuke tidak merespon

"ada Karin?" tanya Sai.

"Hn."

"oh pantas."

Drrrttt dddrrrtttt

"moshi moshi Karin"

"Sasuke, kau dimana lama sekali?"

"hn. Tunggu aku empat puluh lima menit lagi."

"hah? Memang kau sedang apa?"

Tuuutttt tttuuuttt

"Nii san apa tidak ada kerjaan untukku?" gadis berambut indigo itu bertanya kepada kakaknya yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya habis mandi.

"Neji nii, nee chan dari tadi siang ngomong kerjaaannnn terus. Padahal aku sudah bilang, tidak usah terlalu menggebu karena semua sudah ada yang atur tinggal nee chan berusaha saja. Iya kan nii san?" Hanabi panjang lebar yang di tanggapi anggukan dan tos dari Neji.

" dasar kau sok tua." Hinata mencibir.

"Hanabi benar Hinata" yang di bahas kegirangan dibela "kau berusaha terus, jika memang belum dapat berarti kau masih cukup."

"Tapi nii san, aku sudah berusaha." Hinata membela diri.

"berarti tinggal tunggu." Jawab Neji singkat sambil menyemprotkan parfume ke badannya.

" neji nii ih ganjen sekali sih, malam-malam. Mau pergi kemana?"

"tidak pergi."

"lalu?"

"kau cerewet sekali Hanabi. Memang di rumah tidak boleh wangi?"

"siapa yang mau nyium?"

"kalau aku bau siapa yang nyium?"

"tapi kan habis mandi, masa bau. Sabunmu kadaluarsa nii san?"

"apa? Rapih itu dimana sajak nenek muda"

Hinata sweatdrop melihat pertengkarang kedua saudaranya itu.

" Selamat pagi Uchiha san, ini surat permohonan dari divisi advertising untuk menambah dua karyawan" jelas seorang karyawati di salah satu perusahaan yang sedang Sasuke urus.

"hn, letakkan di situ." Bukan pekerjaan Sasuke memang, hanya saja Sasuke sendiri yang meminta.

"saya permisi." Karyawati itu meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Nee chaaannnn, Nee chhhaaaannnnn bangun." Teriak Hanabi dari lantai satu.

"emmmm, ada apa sih Hanabi chan? Masih jam 7.30 pagi" Hinata beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu kamarnya tanpa cuci muka dulu. "ada apa Hanabi chan?"

"nee chan barusan aku terima telpon."

"Hn. Lalu?"

"nee chan ada panggilan test kerja hari ini jam 10."

"benarkah?" Hinata cerah, meskipun belum cuci muka.

"iya." Hanabi tak kalah gembiranya.

"aaaaaaa senangnya Hanabi chan." Hinata memeluk Hanabi "di perusahaan mana?"

"emmm perusahaan manufacturing, emmm PT. Shirosun. Kau melamar di sana?" tanya Hanabi.

"ooooo, iya aku mengirim lamaranku ke sana seminggu yang lalu. Aku akan telpon ayah dan nii san. Eh kau tidak sekolah?" Hinata tersadar keberadaan Hanabi.

"heeee, kesiangan."

"bagaimana testnya nee chan?" tanya Hanabi setibanya Hinata di rumah.

"entahlah Hanabi chan, aku suruh menunggu kabarnya besok."

"oh, yakin Nee chan. Eh, tidak bawa apa-apa?" melihat tangan hampa Hinata.

"kau ini aku bahkan belum kerja, sudah kau rampok begitu." Merogoh tasnya. "ini, ini saja aku belum punya uang."

"eh Coklat? Kamsahamnida nee chan."

"eh?"

"Arigato gozaimas!" Hanabi tersenyum

Pukul tiga sore di kediaman Hyuuga begitu sepi. Hiashi Hyuuga bekerja, Neji Hyuuga bekerja, Hinata Hyuuga membaca komiknya di kamar, dan Hanabi Hyuuga tidur di kamarnya.

Kringggg kringggg

"moshi moshi." Sapa Hinata lembut.

"moshi moshi. Apa benar ini kediaman hyuuga Hinata?" tanya suara wanita di sebrang telpon sana.

"iya dengan saya sendiri. Maaf ini dengan siapa ya?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"oh kebetulan sekali, saya Kurenau dari PT. Shiro sun. anda hari ini dtang untuk test di perusahaan kami benar?" tanya wanita itu.

"iya benar." Hinata mulai dag dig dug.

"sebelumnya kami ucapkan terimakasih kepada saudari Hyuuga karena ikut berpartisipasi di perusahaan kami. Perihal hasil test yang anda jalani tadi siang, kami mendapatkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Hanya saja dari posisi yang nona hyuuga ajukan kami telah mendapatkan orang, namun kami tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kami rasa memiliki potensi sukses seperti anda maka jika anda bersedia kami tempatkan di bagian admin marketing. Bagaimana nona Hyuuga jika anda brsedia anda bisa mulai bekerja besok."

"ah, benarkah? Tentu aku bersedia."

"oh, baik terimakasih sekali. Kami tunggu kerjasamanya besok di perusahaan kami. Selamat sore nona Hyuuga."

Tuuuttt tuuuttt, sambungan telpon terputus.

"akhirnya. Emmm aku harus berterimakasih pada Hanabi chan." Hinata berlari semangat ke kamar adiknya.

"Hanabi chan, aku di terima bekerja. Terimakasih yaaaa…." Memeluk Hanabi yang masih pulas tertidur.

"nee chan, kau menggangguku ahhh." Protes Hanabi.

"hihihi, maaf yah. Yasudah lanjutkan tidurnya."

"moshi moshi, ayah aku diterima bekerja di PT. Shirosun yang tadi aku ikut "

"benarkah? Hahaha, selamat ya nak. Jaga baik-baik kepercayaan orang. Ok!" wejangan Hiashi.

"ha'i, hehe yasudah ya ayahaku mau memberitahu Nii san. Ayah lanjutkan kerjanya. Daaahhhh ayah."

"moshi moshi"

"moshi moshi, nii san ada kabar baik. Aku di terima bekerja dan besok aku mulai bekerja." Hinata berseri-seri.

"hn. Baguslah. Perjuanganmu masih panjang"

"ne, nii san, arigatou. . hihi. daaaahh"

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang memang cukup jauh dari kantornya dengan santai, sangat santai. Seharian di kantor hari membuatnya suntuk, rapat yang membosankan, menerima tamu yang menawarkan perusahaan mereka agar perusahaan Uchiha ikuti ini berinvestasi di perusahaannya, Karin yang susah setia mengganggu, dan Foto di handphone yang sering ia lamuni hari ini terhapus dengan suksesnya berkat ulah Sai yang penasaran. Beruntung ia memiliki backup foto tersebut di laptopnya.

Sasuke POV

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan lambat, sengaja aku perlambat. Aku sedang mencerna perasaanku yang aku rasakan barusan. Apa sebenarnya, hampir mataku basah karena foto satu-satunya yang aku ambil dengan harus menurunkan ego Uchiha terhapus. Sejenak aku benar-benar marah pada Sai dan lupa jika aku telah menyimpannya juga dalam laptop pribadiku. Aku benar-benar takut saat itu, yang ada di pikiranku, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan aku tidak bisa membuktikan padanya. Ah apa ini? Aku merasakan entah apa. Tidak mungkin aku… ah bodoh.

Sasuke end POV

Kini Sasuke kembali ke jalan, mengegas mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

"Masa bodo" bermaksud dengan kata-katanya itu ia segera melupakan perasaannya beberapa saat lalu.

Di tempat lain

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir nii, Sasuke benar-benar marah padaku. Aku dapat melihat matanya merah dan berair saat akan meninjuku beruntung dia tersadar. Jika aku terkena mungkin aku sudah di rumah sakit dan tidak tampan lagi nii"

"hahaha bodoh. Memang foto apa yang kau hapus?" tanya Itachi di seberang sana

"aku tidak menghapusnya tapi tidak sengaja terhapus nii. Aku bahkan belum sempat melihatnya, karena dia berusaha merebut handphonenya."

"apakah foto pacarnya?"

"setahuku dia tidak punya pacar."

"Karin?"

"apa lagi dia, dikasih fotonya pun Sasuke tidak ingin."

"bukan bodoh, maksudku Karin bukannya pacar Otoutoku?"

"bukan Itachi nii, dia terus mengejar Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak suka padanya. Dulu memang Sasuke sempat memuji Kari padaku, aku pikir juga dia menyukai Karin karena dulu dia tidak masalah jika Karin masuk ke ruangannya. Tapi kelamaan dia justru menjauhi Karin."

"kok bisa? Lalu sekarang Karin masih suka ke kantornya kan?"

"hampir setiap hari tapi selalu di tinggal oleh Sasuke, dia selalu mengajakku untuk menghindari Karin."

"apa? Hei baka kalian tidak Homo kan?"

Sai sweatdrop mendengar kekhawatiran Itachi.

Hari ini Hinata memulai hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru lait berlengan panjang di padu dengan rok span selututnya berwarna biru dongker dan syal biru bercorak bunga ungu, jam tangan silver di tangan kirinya, Tas hitam di tangan kanannya, dan highheels hitamnya cantiknya di tambah rambut panjangnya ia kuncir tinggi, dengan make up yang sangat minim bedak,lipstick pink, dan eyeliner. Kata untuknya hari ini. .

"Cantik!" Neji berkomentar.

"Sexy." Hanabi terpesona

"Wanita Hyuuga." Hiashi memuji anaknya.

Yang di puji hanya bisa menunduk dan memerah mukanya, bezzzz benar-benar merah.

"ahhh, jangan berlebihan begitu tou san, neji nii. Dan Hanabi apa rok ku terlalu pendek?" Hinata menurun-nurunkan roknya. Padahal dengkulnya sudah tertutup, mungkin Hinata lupa jika sexy bukan hanya karena pakaian yang minim.

"terlalu pendek bagaimana? Justru kurang pendek. Coba pendekin lagi, wahhh jadi sekretaris sexy kau nee chan." Hanabi memberi masukan.

"ehem, siapa yang mengajarimu Hanabi?" protes Hiashi.

"hihihihihi. . Sudah, ayo tou san nanti aku telat." Hinata mengajak Tou sannya.

"Sarapan pun kau belum nee chan." Hanabi yang perhatian.

"aku tidak mampu makan Hanabi chan aku nervous." Hinata menatap tou sannya.

"jangan begitu, biasa saja apa lagi ini hari pertamamu. Jangan panik." Hiashi memberi wejangan pada putrinya.

"kalau tidak mau makan, bawalah sebagai bekal." Usul Neji.

"ha'i " Hinata mengiyakan.

Di kantor Hinata.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Hinata kepada pria baya yang masuk ke ruangan yang Hinata di suruh tunggu tadi.

"Pagi, kau Hyuuga Hinata benar?"

"ah iya benar saya Hyuuga Hinata"

"Perkenalkan saya Jiraya, manager marketing." Melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah "begini sebenarnya emmm maaf kira-kira aku memanggilmu enaknya apa ya?

" Hinata saja Jiraya san."

"ah Hinata, kami lebih tepatnya Marketing sedang ada misi besar, hehehe bukan maksudku sedang ada tugas besar untuk kita. Mulai hari ini kau menjadi bagian dari Marketing. Tim marketing dibawah pimpinanku sendiri hanya ada 11 di tambah kau menjadi 12 orang. Dan aku memasukanmu menjadi sekretaris ku sampai misi ini berhasil."

"maaf Jiraya san, kalau boleh tahu sebenarnya ada misi besar apa?"

"ah begini, jadi perusahaan kita ini sedang ada rencana pembuatan barang baru yang luar biasa dan kita butuh dana yang luar biasa pula. Maka itu sekarang tugas marketing adalah mendapatkan investor dan mensukseskan proyek ini. Soal bonus gampang. Aku berikan kau modul tentang proyek kita ini, aku harap 5 hari ini kau mampu menguasainya karena senin depan kita akan beraksi. Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan tanya saja padaku. Dan mejamu di sana, kita satu ruangan."

"ah, baiklah Jiraya san. Aku akan berusaha, mohon bimbingannya."

"oke, hari ini aku harus keluar kantor. Jika butuh sesuatu minta tolong saja pada anak-anak di meja sana, mereka satu divisi dengan kita, kau di ruangan ini karena kau sekretarisku. Ya sudah ya pelajari baik-baik." Jiraya meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan yang sangat baru untuk Hinata "oh iya Hinata, emmmmm bodymu boleh juga." Dan benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata di ruangan berkaca putih yang kedap suara itu.

"apa?" Hinata berharap salah dengar.

Hari pertama kerja Hinata sukses, tidak ada hambatan berarti dan teman-teman satu divisinya pun baik padanya. Seminggu pertamanya sukses, namun hari ini hari senin 'tugas besar' telah menantinya. Ia akan berhadapan dengan bos besar satu perusahaan, dan pengetahuan akan proyek yang baru ia pelajari seminggu ini akan di uji.

"Tanktop hitam, jas coklat bros orange,celana bahan coklat paris,high heels hitam, jam tangan alexandre christie hitam, tas putih coklat, kalung coklat hitam, rambut kuncir kuda. Hemmmmmm look nice, tapi rasanya rambutmu lebih baik di gerai saja deh." Jiraya menilai.

"Benarkah?"

"hem."

"baik aku gerai saja." Hinata melepas ikat rambutnya dan menyisirnya supaya rapih kembali. "Jiraya san, sebenarnya perusahaan mana yang kita tuju?" tanya Hinata.

"Uchiha corp." Jiraya singkat, masih memandang tubuh Hinata.

"oh, itu perusahaan besar ya?"

"tentu saja, besarnya sudah mendunia. Maka itu jika kita tambus, ini satu keuntungn dan pencapaian luar biasa." Masih enggan melepas pandangannya dari tubuh bagian belakang Hinata. "Hinata aku ke toilet dulu, tunggu aku di lobby oke!"

"ah? Iya."

20 menit berselang akhirnya Jirayamenemui Hinata di lobby.

"maaf lama, susah. Bagaimana siap?" kata Jiraya. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Di dalam mobil mereka murni membicarakan pekerjaan, tanpa ngalor ngidul. Setelah satu seperempat jam menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di perusahaan tekstil Uchiha corp. di sana pun mereka masih harus menunggu, karena maklum orang penting yang akan mereka temui,

"silahkan bapa dan ibu bisa menunggu di ruang meeting tiga, mau minum apa pak bu?" Ramah tamah receotionist uchuha corp.

"ah tidak usah repot-repot, aku kopi saja."

"nona?"

"ah aku air putih saja,"

"baik tunggu sebentar ya."

Cklek, pintu pun tertutup.

"Jiraya san, aku gugup sekali sungguh." Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dagunya sambil menatap Jiraya.

"tenanglah, jika kau gugup nanti malah lupa semua. Tidak usah berlebihan toh nanti yang banyak bicara kan aku. Kau hanya menjadi sekretarisku, catat, berikan aku dokumen yang aku minta, dan jawab jika ada yang bertanya. Hinata kau makin imut saja jika seperti itu. Hihi" Jiraya mulai genit.

"eh? Memang akungapain?" Hinata bingung.

Cklek, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Hinata langsung membeku di duduknya, Jiraya membetulkan posisi duduknya agar terlihat wibawa.

" ya, letakkan di sana. Maaf tuan dan nona menunggu lama. Silahkan di minum. Sebentar lagi Uchiha san ke sini. permisi"

"a- arigatou." Hinata tergagap

"ch. Aku pikir Uchiha." Jiraya kesal dan duduknya kembali santai.

"haaahhh, aku juga. Aduh jantungku." Hinata memegang dadanya.

"mana coba?" jiraya mendekat.

"apa?" Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya.

"tidak apa. Huh lamanya si uchiha." Jiraya menyenderkan badannya ke kursi dan memainkan Hpnya. Hinata meminum air putihnya mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya.

Cekelekkkkk, deg

"maaf menunggu lama." Uchiha sweat drop melihat cara duduk Jiraya yang jauh dari kata wibawa. Jiraya langsung cepat-cepat bangun di ikuti oleh Hinata.

"ah, kami baru saja kok. Selamat siang Uchiha san." Jiraya membungkukan badannya, Hinata mengikuti.

Uchiha membungkuk dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk lagi.

"saya Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dan menjabat tangan Jiraya.

"ah saya Jiraya dan ini sekretarisku Hinata."

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata menjabat tangan Sasuke Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya.

'ah, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Wajahnya tidak asing. Dimana ya.' batin Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke masih memegang tangan Hinata dan menatap wajah Hinata. Hinata mulai risih tapi tidak berani menarik tangannya, wajahnya memerah dan menunduk. Dan Sasuke pu tersadar langsung menarik tangannya.

"baik, kita mulai saja."

Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan malu atas tindakannya tadi. Jiraya mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya panjang lebar. Sasuke tidak fokus entah kenapa diaingin memandang gadis itu. Dia merasa kenal, merasa sangat kenal. Sesekali ia melirik Hinata yang ada di samping Jiraya. Hinata tidak berani menatap Sasuke karena beberapa kali ia mencoba ia selalu bertemu mata onyx itu, pipinya merah benar-benar merah.

'orang ini kenapa sih? Apa ada yang salah dariku?.' Batin Hinata. Tetap menunduk.

'sungguh aku tau gadis ini,tapi siapa. Argh ya ampun' Sasuke membatin.

Hinata masih tetap menunduk, sungguh dia bingung harus melihat kemana agar terlihat sopan. Di sisi lain Sasuke tidak fokus, dia sering melirik Hinata meneliti betul mungkin saja ada yang bisa membuatnya ingat. Sampai. .

"Hinata tolong berikan contoh design proyek kita yang gagal saat di tangani perusahaan lain." Jiraya membuat Hinata kikuk.

"eh? Ah i- iya" Hinata mencari apa yang disuruh oleh Jiraya. Dan ketemu.

"emm, i-ini U-Uch-Uchiha san" Hinata seraya menyerahkan dokumen itu dan terpaksa menatap Sasuke dengan susah payah.

"ch, Hn. Arigatou" Sasuke menerima map dari Hinata dan tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya agak terangkat sedikit, sayang Hinata tidak sempat melihat kejadian langka tersebut justru Jiraya yang dapat kesempatan emas itu. Dan Jiraya justru ikut tersenyum melihat itu.

Tiga setengah jam berlalu. Dan kini meeting mereka berakhir.

"baik sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini, mohon pertimbangannya Uchiha san. Terimakasih atas waktunya."

"hn. Baik akan aku pertimbangkan lagi Jiraya san. Sampai bertemu lagi." Sasuke menjabat tangan Jiraya kemudian Hinata.

Mereka pun keluar ruangan itu dengan Sasuke lebih dulu, saat hendak berpisah karena Sasuke hendak ke ruangannya dan Jiraya dan Hinata akan keluar Sasuke berbalik.

"ehem. Nona Hyuuga sepertinya nomormu tidak tercantum di proposal ini." Sasuke menurunkan wibawanya.

"eh?" Hinata bingung.

"iya Uchiha san, memang tidak ada di sana. Hinata berikan nomor ponselmu pada Uchiha san. Siapa tahu nanti ada yang penting." Belum sempat Hinata menjawa, Sasuke keburu bicara.

"sudah tidak usah jika tidak di cantumkan berarti tidak penting." Dan kembali menuju ruangannya.

Sesampainya di ruangannya dia duduk dan kembali menghadap jendela.

Sasuke POV

Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Kenapa aku merasa sangat kenal? Aku pernah melihatnya. Aku yakin aku tau dia. Tapi siapaaaaaaa

Sasuke end POV

T B C

Haaahhhh selsesai dulu chapter dua ini. Maaf kelamaan saya habis UAS. . Arigatou Sasuhina-caem. Terus kunjungi aku ya. . salam hangat SASUHINA LOVERS.


End file.
